fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Deano
Deano is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Deano grew up in the seaside town of Portallini. In high school, he worked at the boat docks where he cleaned and repaired gondolas. He was mentored by the late, great gondolier, Maximo Del Mare. After years of practice, Deano became an official gondolier. Though not the best singer, he can whistle like a bird. His enchanting melodies can be heard echoing through the canalways as he guides the locals around town. Appearance Deano is a male with short black slick hair and wears a light brown gondolier hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it. He wears a white and blue striped shirt, black pants with a red ribbon belt, and white shoes with blue laces. Deano also has black eyebrows, and his hat is tilted. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi (except in five holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (except in six holidays) *Parmesan Cheese (except in ten holidays) *5 Mushrooms (except in Romano Wedding; four Mushrooms in Halloween) *4 Clams (except in four holidays; two Clams in New Year) *Random toppings in other holidays *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Sprinkles *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll with Strawberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet Bearclaw with Blackberry Jelly (French Cruller in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring with Apple Pie Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Apple Drizzle (Caramel in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Calypso Wings *4 Thai Chili Tofu Skewers (right) *2 Potato Skins (right) *6 French Fries (left) *Blue Cheese, Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese slices (right) *6 Mushrooms (left, bottom right half) *2 Capicola (top right half) *6 Banana Peppers (right) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Pepperoni Bread (Wheat Bread in other holidays) with Asiago Cheese *Sliced Salami *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Salami *Bacon *Mustard *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Unlockable Items With Him * In Papa's Freezeria To Go! , he is unlocked with Sugarplum Topping. * In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Asiago Cheese. Ranks Required To Unlock Him * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 25 Papa's Next Chefs * 2014: He earned more votes than Connor in the first round. He then lost to Tony in the Sugarplum finals, making 2nd place in the Sugarplum division. * 2015: He lost to Hacky Zak in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sasha in the Wasabi Division. Trivia *Deano appears on his gondola at the start of each day in Papa's Pastaria. **Except in Gondola 500, where Nick appears sometimes instead of him, and during New Year, when the water is frozen. **During the Portallini Feast in Papa's Cheeseria, he "sails" down the street in a gondola with wheels. When he goes to the restaurant, Nick takes over. *Deano dresses up as an astronaut for Halloween. *Deano appears in the Grab-a-Roni Gondola minigame. **If the player plays Grab-a-Roni Gondola during Halloween, Deano will wear his astronaut costume instead. *Deano is the only male customer who debuted in Pastaria. *Deano is the third customer to debut as a closer in one game, become a regular customer the next, and then return in a later game as a closer again (Kahuna and Hank are the others). *When Deano leans down to grade his order, the ribbon on his gondolier hat stays erect and tilts along with him, rather than staying straight and down as it would in real life. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, he always orders the cake featured during the holiday. Order Tickets deano wingeria HD.png|Deano's Wingeria HD order when he is a closer. 1 deano.png|All of Deano's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Deano-order-Donuteria.png|His order in Donuteria Deano's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Deano's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Deano's Cheeseria Order.png|Deano's Cheeseria Order Gallery Deano h.png|Deano's Halloween costume: an astronaut! Deano and Shannon.jpg|Deano and Shannon in the line Perfect Pasta for Deano.png|PERFECTO! Perfect Pasta for Deano 2.png|And again! Awesome! Perfect Pasta for Deano 3.png|And again! Epic! Perfect Pasta for Deano 4.png|Deano is literally exploding with joy! mad deano.png|The streak has ended. �� Screenshot from 2014-04-28 10-08-42.png|Deano as a normal customer (in Donuteria)! deno.PNG|Deano giving Mandi a ride Deaneo.jpg|Old Version (Pastaria) Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.35.png|Deano, standing Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.16.25.png|Deano is not pleased with the Rolls he received. Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.45.18.png|Deano plays Cactus McCoy and wins! Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.45.24.png|Deano plays Cactus McCoy and fails. 10805096_1594497747438879_1908146922_n.jpg|Perfect Pizza for Deano! Deano unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png|Deano: UNLOCKED! (Donuteria) Deano before star customer.png|Deano Deano perfectpizza.png|Deano's first order: a perfect pizza! Deano 2.jpg|Deano in the Donuteria R8.jpg Epicpizzafail .jpg|Ew. Looks like something you pulled out from the garbage can. Denodriver.png|Nick has to take over the Gondola today. Deano is coming to the cheeseria. Deano Cheeseria Perfect.png|Deano is happy with a perfect sandwich and fries! Newbies.jpg|Deano, 5th in line for cupcakes. Fan Art Deano.PNG|EightballPixels steps up to the plate once again. Deano_by_magicmusic.jpg|Deano by Magicmusic Gondola_by_magicmusic.jpg|Gondola by Magicmusic Deano_by_PeppermintLeaf.jpg|Deano by PeppermintLeaf sp-studio (2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:D Characters